


Drumrolls

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: “the best part of any first kiss, is the lead up to it, right? The moment where the lips were about to touch, the drum rolls, so, how about, tonight, we just stick with the drumrolls?”a love story of an Architect Jeon Wonwoo meets a baker Kim Mingyu
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Drumrolls

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, and if you are familiar with How I Met Your Mother, yes this is basically inspired and rewritten as that one particular episode of Drumrolls in season 1 episode 13.
> 
> When I re-watched the season, that particular episode reminds me of MinWon, so, I decided to make an alternate universe where the story was about MinWon.
> 
> Also, please bear with the many grammatical errors, I hope you like it, enjoy~

In life there are a lot of big romantic moments, and they make life worth living. But the problem is, moments can pass and what comes right after is reality. And reality… is not everyone’s nor anyone’s bestfriend. Reality can be a bitch sometimes and that is just exactly how Wonwoo feels. 

Being invited to a wedding by one of his closest friends, fighting hard to get to bring a plus one only to be dumped on the night of the wedding. Okay, to be fair he’s not being dumped but the guy he asked to go with is bailing on him because he got a call to fill in for an art exhibition which is his long-life dream and he didn’t have the heart to say no. So, yeah, eventually he went to the wedding alone. 

So, there he is, just sitting quietly in his seat with a glass of champagne in his hand. He saw his other friends are dancing a long to the music, having fun, chattering, laughing, while he just sat there, on his own. 

Until one moment he looks at the other side of the wedding hall, a tall honey sun kissed skin guy sipping a glass of whiskey. Wonwoo’s eyes locked on him, and the tall guy notices as he looks at Wonwoo too. The two then let out a smile and a little nod.  
\--

“Hey where did you went out to last night? I didn’t see you anywhere? You were like disappear?” Asked Jihoon, Wonwoo’s bestfriend and roommate. 

Yes, to live by himself in the big city will cost too much money so Wonwoo is now living along with his two bestfriend who’s actually a long time couple ever since college, Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

“I just had the most amazing night ever,” Wonwoo answered excitedly. 

“I know right??? THE BEST CAKE EVER!!! I lost count how many slices of cakes I ate, that’s just how great it is,” Soonyoung chime in.  
“Ugh, tell me about it, my stomach doesn’t really do cake, but whatever that cake is, I cannot stop eating it,” Said Jihoon. 

Wonwoo laughed but eventually asked Jihoon for his attention back to him, “Um Jihoon?”

“Oh yeah, right, most amazing night ever, and?” Asked Jihoon.  
\--

It was so very unlike Wonwoo to approach someone first and talk to them, but he gets up from his seat and moves his way to the empty seat in front of the tall guy. He was nervous, but he’s excited and the said guy is all smiles to him so he’s feeling good about this. 

They were making small talks at first and laugh but then the tall guy quickly said,  
“Okay, you know what, I think I need to tell you that I have one rule,” he paused, “I never really hooked up at a wedding?” 

Wonwoo was dumbfounded at first but he replied, “I’m guessing this is a new rule you created just now,” eyes still at the tall guy and vice versa. 

“I mean, I feel like all of those big romantic moments? They’re just not real you know, well, they’re great when it happened but it can go away in a poof just like that?” 

“Exactly, I thought the same way too! I mean I saw you dancing and honestly, that could make me turn away,” Wonwoo joked. 

“Boy, you should see me dancing when I’m being serious, I can make you bend your knees,” he teases and the two laughed. 

“But I know now it’s all just a mirage?” 

“Wedding goggles!” The tall guy said. 

“Exactly! And that’s why I’m not putting my moves on you,” Wonwoo said in a serious look.

“Oh, you’re not?” 

“Believe me, if I’m making my moves, even from ten tables away anyone can see it,” 

“Wow, that’s too bad, I really wanted to see you make a move,” He teases again. 

“Yup too bad indeed,” Wonwoo nodded in agreement. 

“You know what, I think I might have a solution for that,” he paused. 

“Interested,” Wonwoo answered,

“And to preface this, we are not going to sleep with each other tonight,” he added. 

“Less interested,” said Wonwoo but the other guy slap him playfully in the shoulder and he laughed, “okay, just kidding, keep going.” 

“You know how the next day always screws things up, right? So, why don’t we just cut that part out and live for today?” 

“What are you saying?” Wonwoo asked, interested. 

“I’m saying, I’m here, you’re here, we’re here, this is a big romantic wedding, so, why don’t we just, you know, dance, and have a great time? And then, never see each other again?” 

Wonwoo flustered by the sudden suggestion, at first he thought the guy is maybe, just maybe, a playboy, but this is different, this is… romantic, and pure? 

“So, no emails, no phone numbers, and not even names, what do you say?” The tall guys said excitingly, “Tonight, we will make a memory that won’t ever be tarnished, and then when we grow old, we look back to this night and everything will be perfect,” his eyes sparkle and Wonwoo can’t help but smiles at him. 

Wonwoo thinks he was kidding at first but he really draws him in into this, and he agreed to do so.

“Wow… so, I guess we need fake names??” Wonwoo asked. 

“You can call me, Polar,” he offered a handshake. 

“And you can call me Beannie,” Wonwoo handshake with Polar, “Wow, this is exciting, our name will forever be hidden behind the truth…” 

Wonwoo wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Soonyoung keep calling him, “Wonwoo, Won, Wonwoo, have you tried this cake? Won? Wonwoo, you need to try the cake!!” 

Both Wonwoo and Polar laughed, “Well, as you just heard, I’m Wonwoo,” 

“And I’m Mingyu,” Mingyu smiled, “But no last name!”  
\--

“Oh my God…” Said Soonyoung still in his pajama. 

“Ugh…” JIhoon groans as he listened to Wonwoo’s story. “Are you an idiot?” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Soonyoung asked again.

“No! I mean, I had a great time, we never gonna see each other again and I will cherish it forever, that’s how it goes, right?”

“Do you even listened to what you just said right now?” Jihoon groans again, “So, what happened next?”  
\--

“As ground rules has been established, now let me see these moves I’ve heard so much about,” Mingyu said to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo then look around the hall and he swiftly took a bottle of champagne from the open bar along with two empty glasses and they fled from the hall together.

They went around looking for some empty spaces and found an empty room with a piano in it. They sat on the piano seat and Wonwoo pours the champagne into the glass and offered it to Mingyu which he gladly accepted and they clinked their glass. 

After a few seconds, that feels like hours, of looking into each other eyes, awkwardness can be felt into Wonwoo as he slowly presses the piano bar and play a tune. Mingyu listened to it while closing his eyes and sipping the champagne. 

“I didn’t knew you can play the piano?” Mingyu said softly almost like a whisper. 

“There are still so many things you didn’t know about me, now it’s your turn, show me what you got boy,” Wonwoo change the tune of the piano to a more upbeat tune to make Mingyu dance. The taller laughed but he stood up and dance in the empty room, flaunting his long limbs making his moves. 

They both laughed when Mingyu tripped with his own legs as he said, “I really cannot dance,” 

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell,” and they laughed again, Wonwoo offered him his hand to help Mingyu up but now their faces is a little bit too close as they can feel each other’s breath. “Too bad you couldn’t get some tonight,” Wonwoo teased Mingyu. 

“Huh, if I want some, I can get some,” Mingyu teases him back. 

“Yeah, you totally could,” Wonwoo said, their faces gets close really close as their lips were about to touch, Mingyu pulled away. 

“We’re not gonna kiss tonight,” He whispered. 

Wonwoo chuckled and bang the piano like in a horror movie. 

“If we kiss, everything will become too real, and the spell will be broken, we won’t know what’s going to happen next,” Mingyu said, eyes still locked on Wonwoo’s. 

“What about this,” Mingyu paused, making his proposition, “the best part of any first kiss, is the lead up to it, right? The moment where the lips were about to touch, the drum rolls, so, how about, tonight, we just stick with the drumrolls?” 

“O..kay…?” 

“But we can’t kiss!” 

“Okay,” Wonwoo smiled. 

And at that moment, they look into each other eyes, face getting closer, eyes slowly closed, their hearts are pounding, it is beating like a drum, they get closer, and closer, both of the slowly opened their eyes, Mingyu put his hand on Wonwoo’s face and just when their lips about to touch, they stop there. Leaving the drum rolls of their beating heart with eyes deeply into each other’s.  
\--

“A DRUM ROLL????” Both Jihoon and Soonyoung shouts in unison, feeling frustrated with their own bestfriend. Jihoon has given up and drops his back to the sofa silently laying there. 

“So, what’s next? You said good night, went back home and play a drum solo in the bathroom or in your room????” Soonyoung asked sarcastically making both Wonwoo and Jihoon laughed. 

JIhoon went back to a sitting position, “Wonwoo why are you such an idiot? This guys sounds like the perfect guy, and you did what?”

“Yes, he was perfect, he’s funny, he’s cute, we’re connected on so many level, we had a great time last night, and now we’re not gonna see each other again that’s it,” Wonwoo gets up and went to the kitchen to grab some water but quickly make a u-turn with both his hand grabing his own hair.

“Oh my God I’m never gonna see this man again,” he said in realization. “I need to see him again!”

“YES!!!” Shouts both Jihoon and Soonyoung, the latter gets up and went to Wonwoo to grab his shoulder, “So, let’s get to work! What else do you know about him?”

“Nothing but his name, Mingyu,” Wonwoo answered. 

“Well we can ask Seungkwan if he remembers the guest list we can start from there?” JIhoon suggest. 

“Yeah but Seungkwan and Hansol are on their honeymoon and will probably be back in 2 weeks,” Soonyoung shakes his head no. 

“I’m gonna call him,” Wonwoo already dialled Seungkwan’s number which the younger answered in just a few rings, “Hello there my boy, great wedding last night, everything’s perfect, how’s your honeymoon?” 

Seungkwan grunts on the other side, “What do you want hyung?” 

“So here’s the thing, I’m calling you to ask you if you by chance remember someone from your guest list because I met this guy last night, his name is Mingyu” 

Wonwoo wasn’t able to finish his sentences but Seungkwan laughed, “Hyung, just 24 hours ago, you were asking me, BEGGING me to let you bring a plus one when you clearly doesn’t check the plus one box and now you’re asking me about another guy????” 

“I… moved on…?” 

“Lucky for you I remember all the guest list from the front and backwards, UNLUCKY for you there was no guest with the name Mingyu, okay? Buh-bye” Seungkwan then hang up the phone. 

“There’s no guest that goes by the name Mingyu…” Wonwoo said sadly.

“Maybe he uses a second fake name? wow he’s good, he’s really good,” Jihoon said. 

“What if he was a ghost? That’s why he doesn’t want to kiss you because then you’ll be just kissing some cold thin air?” 

“Noo Soonyoung he’s not a ghost, and I don’t know, I’m confused.” Wonwoo moves around the apartment trying to think of a way then he remembers something, “Wait! Chan! Chan was at the same table that night, he must have known something??” 

“Well, call him!” 

“This is Chan speaking, how can I help you?” 

“Good morning my precious little bean,”

“What do you want hyung?” 

“I.. need to know, if you happened to remember there was a tall tan skin guy sitting in the same table with you last night on Seungkwan’s wedding, do you remember?”

“Who? Which one?” 

“I don’t know that’s why I’m asking you????” 

“Okay, do you know something more I can remember? Shoes? Watches?”

“Silver watch with a black accent, musky scent, black leather shoes with a silver plate like a snowflake,” 

“Wow that’s very detailed, how do you remember that?” Soonyoung asked behind him but Wonwoo shushed him away. 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t recall hyung, I went pretty early too last night so I don’t really mingle much, sorry… you sounds like you really like this guy,”

“Nah… it’s okay,” with that Wonwoo hang up the phone.

“What now?” Jihoon asked, Wonwoo could only shrugged.  
\--

“I’m telling you! I had the best night ever!!” Mingyu exclaimed to his bestfriend slash co-owner of the bakery, Seokmin. 

“Yes, yes, I heard you, but do you even hear yourself? You won’t ever see him again,” Seokmin asked, doubting the taller. 

“I know, and I regret that stupid choice I made last night, why did I even came up with that idea? I’m an idiot,” 

“Yup, you are,” Seokmin nonchalantly agreed while hand mixing some buttercream. “So, are you gonna do something?” 

“I don’t know, I was just there to deliver the cakes and making sure everything is perfect, it’s not like I could ask the grooms to tell me who he was, right?” 

“I was actually talking about the 100 cupcakes ordered, but sure yeah I was talking about that,” 

“Oooohhhhh yeaaah that sure sure we’ll get to that,” Mingyu then starts mixing batter again, “But, you know, he was really dreamy? He’s tall, not taller than me, but still tall, and lean, and that eyes of his, gosh I swear I can drown in them. Not to mention that smile and that pale white skin compared to mine,”

“Oh my God, for crying out loud Kim Mingyu, yes I understand you have fallen head over heels for this guy but those cupcakes won’t just be making themselves like some kind of food fairy were making them with magic!” Seokmin laughed after he said it, even he finds it funny, “Gyu, I know you really liked this guy, but you kinda blow it yourself by making some stupid rules of not hooking up nor giving out phone number or even names, that is just stupid, and you know it’s stupid when I’m the one who said it myself.”

Mingyu grunts, “I know, I know, I knoooowwwww, why did I even think of that last night…” 

Seokmin puts down everything that were on his hand, he wipes some cream that were splattered to his hand on his apron and went over to Mingyu. 

“You really like him, huh?” 

Mingyu look ever at Seokmin with his sad puppy eyes, lips pouting, head nodding. Seokmin let out a sigh. 

“I’ll help you looking for him,” Mingyu’s face lit up by Seokmin’s words, “AFTER we finish all the order, okay?” Mingyu then excitedly nodding his head like a child. 

\--  
There was only Soonyoung left in the apartment, as he was getting ready to go out, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to a dear friend.

“How’s my favourite artist who just had his very first art exhibition been doing???” Soonyoung greeted the guy who smiled and pose for him.

“Oh, this just in, he’s feeling, awesomeee,” he high-fived Soonyoung right after, “Hey where’s everyone?”

“Should I call you hao or should I go by your artist name, ‘the8’?” he motioned his hand as he sayd the8 which makes Hao laughed. “They’re meeting with Chan at the bar downstairs, Wonwoo is on his quest to find this perfect man he met at the wedding last night,” 

And so, Soonyoung told Hao every little detail of the story on how Wonwoo met with his perfect man but never got a chance to do anything further or even exchange numbers. 

“Oh no,” Said Hao as soon as he finished listening to the whole story, “I think… I know the guy…” 

“How? You’re not even on the wedding last night, you went for the art exhibition, right?” Soonyoung were confused, he keeps looking at Hao but the later looks at him with a sad eyes. 

“Last night, I was very happy and excited, so… as soon as the event were finished, I quickly went to the wedding…” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I went to the wedding, I was going to surprise Wonwoo there, but then I saw him, with this man, and then, you know, I just went to the toilet and cry in one of the stall. There’s where I met this guy, the one with the Silver watch with a black accent, musky scent, black leather shoes with a silver plate like a snowflake.”

\--  
Hao were sobbing, crying in the bathroom stall, he tried so hard to hold his feelings but it is just not working for him right now. But as he was sobbing, a pair of legs with a black leather shoes with a silver plate like a snowflake, were standing in front of the stall he’s in. 

“Hey there, are you okay?” Mingyu asked, worried. “Do you need anything?” his voice was warm and sincere. 

“No, I’m fine, you can just get away, please? Ugh, I hate this so much, does people really snot this much when crying?” 

“Hey, you’re talking to a fellow snotter,” Mingyu joked made Hao laugh a little, “Here, I think you’re gonna need this,” 

Mingyu offered him a handkerchief through the door gap, showing his wrist, along with a silver watch with black accent. Hao took the handkerchief which has that musk scent. 

“Thank you, that’s very kind of you…” 

“If you come out, I can give you a hug? I’ve been told I’m a great hugger?” Mingyu offered but Hao shakes his head no, not like Mingyu can see him anyway.

“No, it’s okay, I’m good now, thank you so much,”  
\--

“But, why? Why would you go to the wedding? Why would you cry?? Unless…” Soonyoung paused, “You have feelings for Wonwoo too!!!!! Oh God, oh God,” 

“Soonyoung, shut up,” Hao covered Soonyoung’s mouth before he can say other things, “I don’t know, okay? I really don’t know,”

“God, what should I do with you two crazy messed up kid? What should we do with Wonwoo? He’s desperately trying to find that Mingyu guy, he’s basically fallen for him, what should we do with you Hao?”

They both stay silenced, but then Hao grabbed his bag to go,

“Where are you going?” Soonyoung asked. 

“To the bar, downstairs, I have to tell him, I have to tell Wonwoo,” 

“About which one?” 

Silenced

“I don’t know…”  
\--

“Nooooo, I was deadass serious!! I swear to God he’s a real person and not just in my imagination!” Wonwoo exclaimed but Jihoon and Chan only laughed. 

“But how could I not remember if this ‘perfect’ guy was sitting in the same table with me??”

“Um, probably because you’re too preoccupied texting with your crush???” Wonwoo attacked Chan which makes the younger gasped. 

“Wait you have a crush?? Who??” Jihoon asked, honestly intrigued. 

“I did not! He was just someone at work, gosh, and I did not had a crush on him, we just, you know, chatted and had dinner, and,” 

“Why are you so red?? DID YOU WENT WITH HIM THAT NIGHT? THAT’S WHY YOU WENT FIRST DIDN’T YOU?” Now Wonwoo is being excited seeing the youngest of group being flustered and red. 

“Why are you guys making such a commotion so early at this hour?” Hao greeted them, “You don’t have to be embarrassed if you have a crush on someone, you know Chan?” he laughed. 

The group thought there’s going to be an awkward feeling between Hao and Wonwoo but everything is perfectly fine, probably because Wonwoo has now being completely head over heels with that Mingyu guy. 

They were all chatting and laughing like nothing happened, everything is just perfect like how they used to be. But Soonyoung can’t help eyeing both Wonwoo and Hao, there’s an eerie sadness in Hao’s eyes. 

“Hey Wonwoo, can we talk for a minute?” Hao asked Wonwoo. 

“Yeah sure,” they were about to get out from the booth but then Wonwoo’s phone rang, “Oh, wait a sec, it’s Seungkwan,” 

“Hey Seungkwan, what’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be on your honeymoon?” Wonwoo asked.

“Hello there hyung, I made the call because I would like to apologize to you, because what I did before was rude,” Seungkwan said over the phonecall. 

“Sure, don’t mention it I don’t mind, I was being rude too, are you okay though? You talked kinda funny,” Wonwoo chuckled. 

“Well, as I am with my husband right now, my Hansolie said I should be nice, and after a few cranberry vodka that cost me for almost 14 dollars a glass at the airport bar, WHEN ARE WE BOARDING THE PLANE FOR CHRIST SAKES,”

“Baby, breath, relax, we’ll get there,” Wonwoo can hear Hansol’s voice trying to calm Seungkwan down, because it seems like the airplane is being delayed and they have not yet boarded the plane until now. 

“As I was saying, I’m sorry for being rude,” 

“Ask him about the cake, ask him about the cake!!!” Soonyoung whispered to Wonwoo which makes everyone laughed because he seems to be really liking the cake.

“Oh, by the way, Soonyoung asked about the cake, where did you get them?”

“Oh, the cake? It’s from a little bakery up north, called Polaris? It’s a little bakery but they have the best cakes,” 

“Polaris… polaris… oh my God,” Wonwoo mumbled, “Okay, thank you Seungkwan, enjoy your honeymoon, say hello to Hansol for me!” Wonwoo quickly hang up the phone making the others dumbfounded by his sudden reaction. 

“Everything makes senses now,” Wonwoo said, mostly talking to himself, “Polaris? He said his name was Polar, it was actually his bakery? He didn’t went there as guest that’s why his name wasn’t on the guest list?? He’s the baker! He made the cake!” 

“Oh my God, Wonwoo, you go get that man! And his cakes!” Soonyoung excited, but then he looks at Hao, “Wait, wait, but, but, I mean, what about the fantasy, the dream? The promise to not meet each other again?” 

“What are you talking about Soonyoung???? He is THE guy, I got to see him again, I have too!” 

“Hao, care to join in a have a say on this?”

“Soonyoung, you’re being weird,” Jihoon said trying to grasp what ever hell is going on right now, while Chan is only observing, not sure about what to do, they were all waiting for Hao to say something. 

“You should go and get him,” He smiled, “Let’s go, I brought my car,” 

Everyone then rushes to go outside and went to Hao car, Wonwoo sat on the passenger seat while Hao drives, the other are on the backseat. 

The whole car ride was exciting, Chan can’t stop talking about how exciting it is while Jihoon only snort, Wonwoo is all about dreamy eyes full of anticipation while Hao drives in silent with some occasional laughed due to Chan’s bubbliness. Soonyoung was worried but he’s more excited about the cake than the whole love story itself, but he still managed to check on Hao and Wonwoo once in a while. 

“So, we’re here now, what are you gonna do?” Hao asked Wonwoo after he pulled over and parked his car. 

Wonwoo’s mind went back to last night, to how it ended. They were back to the wedding hall but everyone went home already as it is empty. 

“We totally missed the party,” Mingyu said as he sips his champagne, he puts his now empty glass and went over to the sound section and played some waltz music, “care to dance with me?” 

Wonwoo smiled and he went to Mingyu and grab his hand as Mingyu swirls him, his hand landed perfectly on Wonwoo’s waist as Wonwoo also put his hand on Mingyu’s shoulder. They slow dance for a little while, and slowly, Wonwoo rest his head on Mingyu’s chest. 

“You know, this could be the best night of my life, but the fact that I won’t be seeing you again, I just hate it,” He looked up at Mingyu, eyes to eyes, “The scene where we parted ways and never see each other again is just too sad and I hate it,” 

Wonwoo moves his head closer to Mingyu’s trying to sneak a kiss, and the taller just stand still, eyes close when he put his hand of Wonwoo’s face, trying to stop him when it’s only inches a way till their lips touched. 

“Why don’t we play a game,” he lets out his embrace, leaving Wonwoo’s body empty, “Let’s play a little game,”

“Okay…” Wonwoo said, trying to go along with another of Mingyu’s antique. 

“I want you to close your eyes,” 

Wonwoo flustered by the request, he’s not sure what Mingyu will be doing but he did anyway, as he close his eyes, his other senses is enhanced, he can feels Mingyu’s breath close to him, his warmth radiating through his body. 

“Now, I want you to count to 5 before you open your eyes,” 

And he did, he counted to 5, slowly, and when he opened his eyes, no one was there, he was left alone in the wedding hall.  
\--

“What if, that was just the perfect ending, and when we look back again in the future, everything is just perfect and should be leave that way?” 

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WILL YOU GET OFF THE CAR ALREADY SO WE CAN GO HOME AFTER???” Jihoon shouted getting grumpy, Wonwoo then quickly get off the car. 

“And grab me a cupcake!” Shouted Soonyoung, the others looked at him with a side eye, “What? I’m hungry,”  
\--

“Hey gyu, can you do the closing for tonight? I have dinner plan with Shua,” Seokmin asked.

“Sure, go ahead and say hello to Shua for me,” he waved to Seokmin without even taking a look at the guy as he still trying to arrange the many cupcakes to be sent tonight. 

It was already over a minute or two since Seokmin left but the bell of the door made a sound, signalling someone entering the bakery. 

“Do you forgot to take something, Seok?” He looks up and find Wonwoo standing in front of the door, “Oh thank God,” 

Mingyu leave whatever he was doing before and quickly ran, went over to Wonwoo and finally kissed him on the lips, hands on both Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo too mas excited, he has been waiting for the kiss, he put his arms on Mingyu’s shoulder, not letting him go as they kiss into the night.


End file.
